Queen
by AlteregoSecrets
Summary: Dominant, or submissive? What were they? And even now, after all those nights, she still wasn't sure. She may have been his queen, but was he the king, or just a servant? Larxel oneshot, serious content.


This is what happens when I should be studying for exams. I get bored and end up wasting time writing instead. Not my fault Larxel is more interesting than English. Honestly.

Recently wondering if I write too much from Larxene's perspective. Well, I _am_ a girl, but poor Axel's hardly getting anything.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

He interested her—Axel, the one who could play both the submissive and dominant role when it came to their little games. She got the best of both worlds, satisfying her need to control and the occasional want to be pinned down against her will and taken while screaming and begging for mercy.

He would look into her eyes, sometimes from below with a calm obedience, and other times with a dark, playful smirk that yielded no comfort, only that he wanted to have her squirming, tortured from his pleasuring her, even as her flushed skin, heaving breasts and subdued voice pleaded her weak condition and sought mercy from the redhead.

It made her wonder which one was the _real_Axel, and what he would do to her if totally unrestrained.

* * *

_Her ears picked up the click of the door as the redhead finally walked into the bedroom, making his way over to her naked form lying on the sheets as he unbuttoned his shirt._

"_Axel~"  
She sat up on her knees to meet him as he threw his shirt on the floor and bent down to kiss her, still standing beside the bed.  
"Hello gorgeous—loving the birthday suit."_

_Larxene giggled, wrapping her arms around Axel's neck and pressing her breasts against his body.  
"Pick me up. I want it against the wall tonight." She whispered. _

"_Whatever you say, Your Highness. But first, let's get you comfortable."_

_For some reason, the redhead's kisses were slower, deeper and sentimental tonight, even as he worked to excite her body in the most unfeeling, selfish ways possible, acting as if her lust was the only thing he wanted to see. Her gasps were silenced as he claimed her mouth, thumbing a nipple and her clit at the same time. She felt him grind against her body, the hardness of his presence slowly beginning to build._

"_C'mon. I'm your queen, aren't I? Get down redhead."  
Axel knelt on his knees, beginning to kiss the lower curves of her breasts and the smooth plains of her stomach._

_She pushed his head down with a finger, sitting back on her knees as she knelt on the edge of the bed.  
"_All_ the way down."_

_The blonde sat with her legs apart and eased her thighs open, opening up her private property to him in a way he would normally have had to force her into doing—she wanted this bad, and she wanted it now. Her inner lips were apart, revealing her clit in all its swollen glory; he saw her entrance, beginning to glisten with her wetness as she waited for him. He felt his length harden, straining against his pants and smirked, knowing his body wanted hers just as badly._

_Her eyes closed as he finally began, running his fingers down either side of her clit as he let his lips suck on her inner thighs. He heard her breathing change as she took in the sensations, seeing the first drops of slick begin to collect in her entrance. _

"_You know exactly what to do with me..." Larxene whispered, feeling heat rush through her body as the redhead began sucking her clit. She gasped as he settled into a rhythm, gently pulling and releasing her flesh between his lips, running his tongue over her. Small whimpers of satisfaction escaped her lips as Axel continued the motions, building up her pleasure._

_She moaned quietly as he kissed her clit one last time before slowly sliding his tongue through the now drenched entrance. He drank up her slick with every stroke against her walls, holding the blonde's thighs and rubbing them as he began pushing through inside her._

_Larxene moaned, grabbing a fistful of the redhead's hair as he teased her, sent rapturous thrills of pleasure through her body with his tongue._

"_A-Axel…" she moaned, arching her back as the he pleasured her. "More…!"  
He began sliding his tongue in faster, as deep as he could go before pulling out completely, leaving her panting for a few seconds before letting bliss wash over her again, with increasing intensity as he teased her for longer. Leaving her empty for two seconds.  
Leaving her empty until he heard her gasp.  
Until she moaned for him to get back inside her. _

_Until he had her begging him, slick beginning to leak out of her hole with her clit glistening with her arousal and his saliva. _

_Each time his tongue entered her anew, she moaned a little louder, yanked on his hair a little harder and breathed a little faster, getting closer and closer to climax with each teasing session. _

_She was ready to peak, but Axel left her moaning for him, instead choosing to satisfy her need to be subjugated under his power. He quickly unzipped his pants and shed the remainders of his clothes before finally picking up the blonde in his arms, letting her legs wrap tightly around his waist. She giggled quietly, kissing his neck as she slid her arms around him while grinding her body against his exposed length as he pinned her against the nearest wall.  
Axel felt the blonde's breasts cushion his chest, and he felt his cock stiffen at the thought.  
"You're so soft Larx." He chuckled, holding her up between his hips and the wall to grope her breasts. He squeezed them gently, running a thumb over her nipples again and watching her savour his touch. _

_Larxene accepted a kiss from the redhead, short little pants interrupting her as she felt her teats being caressed, arousing her. _

"_Ready?"_

"_Yes…" the blonde whispered, her breath hot against his skin. She placed her hands on Axel's shoulders as he held her hips firmly and claimed her lips._

_He finally entered her, taking in her ecstatic moans, feeling even more aroused from her open display of weakness. Larxene was warm, wet and tight around him, and it reminded him of how much her body ached for him, needed him to satisfy her, and nothing else would slake her lust. _

"_Do it hard…!" she whispered, feeling the tension between their bodies. "I want you to slam me against the wall as you do it. Make me scream. Make me come so hard that I wet everything."_

"_That's a lot to ask for." He smirked, feeling the blonde's thighs tighten around his waist in anticipation.  
"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't expecting."  
Axel kissed the blonde's neck and propped up her body as she clung to him, ready and waiting._

_He began to thrust, breathing hard as he drove his cock inside her, sliding out partially before thrusting back into her hole.  
"Nngh…! Y-yes…!" Larxene moaned as she felt the thrusts. "Harder!" _

_Axel growled with pleasure, plunging himself in as hard as he could, grunting with the exertion of forcing his way through Larxene's tightness, even though it was slippery with her slick. _

_Her breathing quickened, a sharp intake with every time he slid in and she felt his cock massaging her walls, followed by breathless sigh as Axel pulled out, leaving the remains of his pleasure burning between her legs. Larxene moaned between pants, clutching at the redhead's body as he continued thrusting, pounding her against the wall every time his cock drove through her hole. Axel's erection grew even stronger, and as the blonde angled her hips down, she cried out in pleasure as Axel's cock began hitting her g-spot with every thrust._

_"Harder Axel…! H-harder!" she moaned.  
Sweat began collecting on their bodies drenching them in the perfume of their lust—Axel's body began to glisten in the dim light, while Larxene's ran down her face and neck, collecting in her cleavage and slowly dripped down.  
The redhead yelled out from the build-up of pleasure in his cock, humping Larxene harder and faster, hearing her body hit the wall in time as his penis indulged her insides.  
"A-Axel…" Larxene moaned breathlessly; she was getting closer with every time the redhead drove into her, indulging in her wet hole, feeling the pleasure begin to peak._

_Axel moaned as his head went limp against her breasts, still thrusting into the blonde and taking in the feel of her tight walls around his length. He was close to coming, almost feeling his seed beginning to flow through his cock— the redhead slid a hand between their bodies, thumbing the blonde's clit to help her peak faster, causing her to clutch him tighter in surprise.  
"Nnghh….m-more…!" Larxene moaned, the excess of pleasure leaving her unable to explain any further, except that she just wanted more of him. _

_Axel's grunts increased with his thrusts as he felt himself nearing the verge of climax, his own moans beginning to intensify as the pleasure grew. _

"_Larx…!"_

_He suddenly shouted as he came inside her, bliss shooting through his length as he breathed heavily—Larxene came with an intense moan just as the redhead thrust inside her, releasing her own cum as it gushed down, immersing the redhead's penis and leaking out onto the floor. Larxene felt her walls throb with aching bliss, her moans becoming prolonged as she clutched the redhead's body tightly, riding out seemingly endless waves of pleasure as she kept coming.  
He kissed her, taking in her moans as she leaned against his forehead, exhausted from receiving so much pleasure. _

"_Easy, Larx. Easy there." _

_She moaned weakly in reply, her body becoming limp against his as she finished. Axel felt the blonde's body heave against his as she panted for air. _

"_Look at you. Made a big mess when you came." He scolded playfully, feeling the blonde's cum drip down his legs._

_Larxene whined, nudging him gently. "You feel good inside me." She whispered breathlessly with a smirk._

_Axel stood, holding the blonde's limp body as she recovered  
"Besides…" the blonde continued. "You…made a mess too."_

_He looked down to find their lower bodies covered in semen and slick.  
"But _you_ made the biggest mess."_

_Larxene giggled, squeezing the redhead's cock inside her.  
"So I did." _

"_Bad Larx…we'll have to clean you up." _

"_No~" she whined playfully, burying her head in the redhead's neck. "I want to stay like this."  
"We're taking a bath baby." The redhead said, carrying her towards the ensuite. "End of discussion."_

"_No~!"_

* * *

**_  
_As always, review if you dare.  
Alterego, OUT TO STUDY.

Oh, I'm curious; is Axel dominant or submissive? Opinions…if you dare.


End file.
